candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Ranked Users
This is a compilation of the local staff members. Bureaucrats Lefty8899 profile pic.jpg|link=User:Lefty8899 DoCheonGong.jpg|link=User:DoCheonGong Wildoneshelper.jpg|link=User:Wildoneshelper * : * : * : * : Dun dun dun dun... Done done done DONE!!!!! Administrators --MULLIGANACEOUS--.jpg|link=User:--MULLIGANACEOUS-- Bp101697.jpg|link=User:Bp101697 CC-8589934592.jpg|link=User:CC-8589934592 Cheekian.jpg|link=User:Cheekian Courtemanche437.jpg|link=User:Courtemanche437 HM100.jpg|link=User:HM100 Johnny.crush.jpg|link=User:Johnny.crush Marisa1980.jpg|link=User:Marisa1980 PowerCrusher04.jpg|link=User:PowerCrusher04 S256.jpg|link=User:S256 * : I need a fancy uppercase ß. * : Bp101697 is a Thai user who is also a staff in Angry Birds Wiki. He sometimes contributes here, and usually at Candy Crush Saga Fanon Wiki to make his fanon, Candy Crush Saga: Candies Revenge (CCR). * : * : Elsa is a Snow Queen from Frozen. He likes ice so much, and he wishes to become an ice-skater. He works on this wikia mostly time he is free, and detects spam, vandalism very quick. So, be careful with his icy power! **Recently he is always comes along with Pokemon (like Pikachu, Samurott, Glaceon...), and he wants to become a roleplayer, a children of . * : Cheekian is a player who always play Candy Crush Saga and Candy Crush Soda Saga and have upload many walkthrough videos. Sometimes he have leak a bit about CCS and he just leak at chat sometime. But please don't request information from my wall. * : Courtemanche437 is an active user on the wiki, enjoys helping in any way he can, and loves Candy Crush Saga and Candy Soda Saga. He is also a fan of the Bejeweled series, games that very much inspired these two. Finally, he enjoys talking with his friends from the wiki on Facebook, Skype and Discord. * : HM100 (Makrus Tsokou in A Network) is a trusted mature person. He likes reverting vandalism and reporting it not only on his wikias but also on other wikis. He plays almost every King.com games and has his very own stuff for every wikia and welcomes them to Ίδρυμα Wiki for discussing various issues on a wikia. Currently, he's the only most active greek user in this english community. My native language is not English. * : Marisa1980 is a student at High School. He is an active administrator. He likes playing Candy Crush Saga. He works on this wikia mostly time he is free, and more wikias he can join. When not active on the wiki, Marisa1980 is playing CCS or studying. Recently he is studying very hard for his next graduation exams. * : * : S256 is an English administrator who currently resides somewhere in County Cavan, Ireland. When not performing administrative tasks at the rate of one every five months, he likes to play Worms Armageddon with , make music in FL Studio and make levels for his fanon in Game Maker. He also has Richard, a four-year-old tabby cat who is worshipped by all and sundry. * : Timhung005 is an active player on the game and an active user on the wiki. He always provides pictures. Content moderators * : * : TokihikoH11 is a French user who likes moderating, fighting vandals and spammers (across Fandom network) and talking with others. On 13-9-2019, She joined Community Council. Also admin on Candy Crush Soda Wiki and 8 other wikis. Discussions moderators * : * : * : * : TokihikoH11 is a French user who likes moderating, fighting vandals and spammers (across Fandom network) and talking with others. On 13-9-2019, She joined Community Council. Also admin on Candy Crush Soda Wiki and 8 other wikis. Rollbacks * : * : JoannaTheGal9395 is a former bureaucrat of this wiki. She loves to help out on this wiki and as well monitor trolls, spam and vandalism. She is mostly active on Discord. However, she will not be as active as she used to be anymore, as she is occupied with her real life schedules. If you have any questions, feel free to contact her on her message wall, or on Discord via Direct Message. * : * :